Pools of Gold
by Tiffany0314
Summary: After a terrible accident that took place during the end of summer, Kagome hasn't been herself. She can't stop thinking about the beautiful stranger with the pair of molten gold eyes that saved her life. She's been awaiting the day she'd meet him again AU


Hello again everyone, Tiffany here(: This is a new story that will most likely be a one-shot. The characters in this one are going to be quite OOC, so don't say I didn't warn you(; Also, feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes and dish out some _helpful_, _mature_ criticism! It'd be much appreciated.

And as always, leave a review telling me what you thought of the story. Thanks!

~_._~_._~

* * *

**Summary: **After a terrible accident that took place during the end of summer, Kagome hasn't been herself. She can't stop thinking about the beautiful stranger with the pair of molten gold eyes that saved her life. She's been awaiting the day she'd meet him again. AU

~_._~_._~

* * *

Molten Pools of Gold

It's been three weeks and six days since the afternoon it happened. The autumn afternoon that possibly could have cost me my life. I remember every detail of those vital, life-changing few seconds. Funny thing is, it seemed like a lifetime to me. Guess that's what happens when your whole life flashes before your very eyes. But the one thing that I remember most,... the one thing that will forever be ingrained in my memory are those molten pools of gold that bore down on me, as I lay sprawled out on the dirt floor of the woods. A most tempting mystery resided in those eyes that have undoubtedly seen far more tragedy than anyone ever should. And below those beautiful, long-lashed, cat-like orbs rest perfectly shaped lips that moved as they anxiously asked me if I was alright. They were lips that tempted me and made me wonder and fantasize how'd it'd be like to taste them.

"Kagome? Kagome, did you hear me?" The familiar, feminine voice belonged to my best friend. It also successfully managed to rip me out of my reverie. "_Kagome!_ Sweet Kami, it's like you've permanently zoned out ever since the damn accident! It's been almost four _weeks_ already!" Actually _hearing_ her words after she spoke them and realizing how harsh they sounded, I could tell she automatically regretted it by the look of shame visible across her features. Uncomfortably adjusting her shoulder bag, she timidly glanced at me through her mascara clad lashes, desperately trying to muster up some kind of worthy apology.

Shaking my head gently and capturing my pouty bottom lip between my teeth, I held up my hand. Clearing my throat so that my voice wouldn't sound hoarse from the long nights filled with silent tears, I assured, "Don't worry about it, Sango. I... I completely agree. It _has _been a while and I _should_ begin to get back into the social scene." I wasn't sure who I was trying to fool; Sango, myself, or the both of us. Pushing the thought out of my head, entirely too uncomfortable with it, I pasted on a smile and prayed she'd drop the subject.

Seeming to take the hint, she and I began to pick up speed as the large brick building ahead of us came into view. Today was unfortunately the first day of mine and Sango's junior year at Rosewood High. I'm not going to lie; I was absolutely terrified of the idea of going back. I was convinced that everyone knew. Everyone knew about the accident and would probably never let me live it down. I didn't want to see the look of pity in their eyes, nor the unnecessary and unappreciated so-called 'acts of kindness' committed simply because they felt sorry for me. I'm sick of it.

It's now or never, I thought to myself, debating on what I should do next. Making my decision final, I urgently attempted to quickly come up with something. Sweeping a lock of my partially wavy, long ebony hair behind an ear, I stuttered, "San.. Sango. I, uh, left something at my house. I gotta go back and get it real fast."

Giving me a strange look, she replied, "But school's about to start in less that five minutes! I seriously doubt you'd be able to make it back in time, Kagome. Can't you just go without whatever it is you need for today?"

Damn, doesn't look like she'll be going easy on me. "It's my pills. I forgot to take them." That should work. But still, I held my breath and prayed that she'd buy my fib.

It looked to me like she was debating whether or not to believe me. Successfully keeping the lie out of my eyes as I gazed into hers, she reluctantly gave in. "Al,.. Alright. Do you want me to come with you?"

Shaking my head no, I quickly muttered a few parting words and gave her a quick side hug. Turning around and walking in the opposite direction, I didn't look back until I was assumed she was out of view. She didn't need to know my true intentions.

Instead of walking straight in the direction of my two-story home, I turned to my right, towards the route to the woods. The leaves were in the process of converting from emerald to beautiful shades of auburn, persimmon, and amber. Instead of hopping the small, partially wet stones that conveniently littered a small section of the lake, I stopped directly in front of them. Usually, I'd happily jump each one, treating them as stepping stones without a second thought. Before, I'd visit this place almost everyday in the summer to simply relax. It was quiet and secluded here; as far as a person could get from civilization. He and I were the only people I knew of that came here for that reason. You couldn't hear them, and they couldn't hear you; no matter how loud you scream. Flashbacks of the fateful afternoon twenty-seven days ago invaded my every thought. Holding my head in my hands, eyes squeezed shut, I frenetically tried to push the images far, far away. My legs suddenly became much too weak to hold up my weight, forcing me down on my knees. Groaning in pain, I wished it all away. I wished I would have stayed with Sango. I wish I never came back to this now horrid place. I wish I could just _forget _about those molten pools of gold. As childish as it sounded, they were the only reason I'd returned. In my hopeless need to see them again,.. to see _him _again, I foolishly tricked myself into believing he'd be here. In the same spot he'd saved me from drowning in the lake.

Thinking back, I was able to recall the way his words sounded as they fell from his lips; smooth and deep, yet worried due to the situation that was at hand. I remembered the close proximity of our faces; it couldn't be more than a mere few inches. Oh how I dreamed that could have happened under far better circumstances. The faint, muffled sound of his motorcycle riding off into the distance as soon as the ambulance arrived forever rang in my ears. And the sad thing is,.. I never even knew who he was. All I knew was that he was my perfect stranger; my dark angel.

The pain was becoming almost unbearable. The heat seemed to intensify tenfold. The sudden coolness of what appeared to be a rather large hand contrasted greatly to the feeling. Snapping my head upward, I looked into the face of the perpetrator… and into molten gold eyes and a gentle, charming smirk tugging on a pair of perfectly shaped lips. My beautiful stranger had returned.

~_._~_._~

* * *

And there you have it, folks(: Would you like to see more of these kinds of stories? One-shots? Do you have any suggestions or requests for a new story? Let me know in a review, as well as what you thought of _this _story. 3

All My Love,

T


End file.
